Energy Control: God brothers
by One Zangestsu Kurama Oozaru
Summary: Bardock Gama, son of Jiraiya and student of Minato, is Naruto's god brother. He trains and raises Naruto to become the greatest ninja ever. Read as Naruto faces enemies and villains both cannon and non-cannon.


**I don't own Naruto/Dragonball/Bleach/Soul Caliber. That belongs to others. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>On the streets of Konoha<span>**

A 4 year old blonde was walking down the streets of the war village, Konoha. The boy had a face that would make many pity him and would make others want to protect him. Many of the villagers were staring at him with eyes of hate. They all had one thought in their head _kill the demon_. They hated the child with all their heart. A ball rolled up to him and he was going to give it to its owner when he looked at the child.

"Keep it." The child said with fear of the blonde. The child then ran away with all his speed to his father.

"Demon, give my son back his ball." The father demanded of the blonde. The blonde looked at the ball and rolled it to the man. The blonde then walked away. "Demon, get back here. You put your evil powers into this ball." The man yelled.

The blonde then turned his walk into a run, because he knew what was coming next. The man then started to chase the boy and many joined in the chase grabbing whatever they can.

* * *

><p><strong><span>On the rooftops<span>**

"Why can't I help him?" A masculine voice above them asks quietly so no one can hear him except the person next to him.

"The demon must pay for what he did." Another voice slightly deeper replies.

"Do you not know the difference between a kunai and a scroll with a kunai in it?" The first voice asks.

"What are you trying to say, Inu? Are you telling me that the demon won't escape?" the second voice replies. "If you want to help him then go for it, otherwise, stop asking."

"I'll go the…" Inu was interrupted.

"No. I'll go. I'm still new here and it would be better if everyone saw me now so I am not that strange walking around." A new voice said.

"Saru, if you do that then you must show your face and you have to change." Inu said to the newly arrived Saru.

"I understand. I still will go. As sensei would say, I'll be back in a flash." With that Saru put two fingers to the forehead part of his mask and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back with Blondie<span>**

The blonde was still running when he tripped over a root. He looked behind him and saw the mod getting closer.

"We're so close. We can almost kill it." A chunin yelled to the crowd. The ninja in the crowd threw kunai and shuriken at the blonde. Inu was about to jump off the roof to intercept the kunai and shuriken when suddenly a figure appeared. The figure appeared to be male with crazy, white, gravity defying hair, which went out at odd angles. He also had black eyes with no pupils. He was wearing a blue chest plate over a green jacket and two swords at his side. He had a brown belt that looked like a tail around his waist. The man also had a red bandana around his forehead. He had his index and middle fingers to his forehead. He raised his hand and suddenly all of the kunai fell to the ground.

"What is wrong with wrong with all of you?" The man asked while the belt unraveled and showed that it was a tail. The tail started to spin in a circle behind him. "Do you have fun messing with this child?"

"Yeah we do. Why wouldn't we? It killed many people and destroyed some of the village. We should have our revenge." The chunin from earlier yelled.

"Yeah. Yeah." The crowd agreed. The man's tail grabbed and threw the swords in the air. He jumped up and caught them.

"I'll give you a warning." He said while falling towards the crowd. "My name is Bardock Gama, son of Jiraiya Gama, aka Jiraiya of the Sannin. This boy is now under my protection." He put his arms out with his swords sort of extending and then started spinning. His aim was the chunin. "Anyone that hurts him will die." He cut off both arms of the chunin. The crowd soon dispersed after the chunin lost his arms. Some of the crowd picked up the chunin and brought him to the hospital, the rest told the tale of Bardock.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Bardock asked as he put his hand out to help the kid up. The blonde suddenly curled up and started crying. "What's wrong kid? I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just going to help you up." _'Damn. Naruto seems to be scared of everyone. The hokage said that he would make sure Naruto is fine while I was on my 3 year mission. Did he break his word?'_ "Your name's Naruto right?"

The boy stopped shaking and looked up at the man, and nodded. It was the first time someone other than the hokage, Ayame, or Teuchi had called him by his first name.

"Jeez Naruto. You have grown up a lot since I last saw you." Bardock said. It was then that Naruto saw the Konoha symbol was on his chest plate and on the right shoulder of his jacket.

"W-w-what d-do you mean the l-last t-time you saw m-me?" Naruto stuttered out.

"What I mean struggle bus, is that I raised you for the first year of your life." Bardock's comment made Naruto cry tears of happiness and sadness because of the insult.

"You took care of me then left after one year of life. What type of horrible parent are you?"

"A ninja parent that had a mission for the last 3 years."

"Fine, but are-are you my f-father?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Hmmm. Nah, I'm your god brother. Bardock. Bardock Gama. Son of Jiraiya of the… You know what I just introduced myself a second ago. You should have been listening."

"God brother. Does this mean that you will take care of me?" Naruto asked. Bardock took notice of the lack of stuttering in his sentences now that he has confidence.

"Sure will. I'll be your big brother from now on. Now come on Naruto, we have to go to Sandaime-sama." With that Bardock and Naruto were on their way to the hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Hokage Tower<span>**

"Hokage-sama, will see you now Mr. Gama." The secretary said finally after the table, chair, and her glasses broke from Bardock's rage at her not allowing him in because of Naruto. Naruto hid behind a tree at the beginning of the yelling. As the duo made their way up the stairs, they started to get to know each other better, learning their favorite foods, colors, and likes. Naruto found out that Bardock liked foods of all kinds, training, friends, food, the color red, family, and food. _(Ooops added toooo many foods)._ Bardock found out that Naruto liked ramen, orange the color, Hokage, Ayame, and Teuchi. The duo knocked on the door.

"Come in," an old voice yelled from inside the room. The Naruto barged in and hugged the hokage. "Naruto, I didn't know it was you. How have you been?" The hokage asked.

"Good jiji. I met my brother today jiji. His name is Bardock." Naruto replied.

"Where is Bardock?" The hokage asked confused because he looked behind Naruto and couldn't find him or sense him anywhere in the room, well there was a reason for the last one though.

"Well you aren't looking hard enough, Hokage-sama." Bardock yelled from behind the desk.

"Bardock, how did you… Never mind. You are just like the Yondaime. Teleport here, teleport there. You know what it doesn't matter to me anymore. Bardock I assume you are here to take over the role of raising Naruto. Am I right?" The Hokage asks.

"Yes and no. You see I am here to take over the responsibility of taking care of Naruto, but I wanted to ask you, why is he being treated terribly by the village?"

"What do mean Bardock?"

"I got back today early, because it's Naruto's birthday. But when I got here, he was chased by mobs and ANBU who wanted to help couldn't because of their superior officers. Mobs called him a demon because of the Kyuubi sealed in him. Civilians can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, so why would you tell them what was sealed in him? And why wait until I left to tell them?" Bardock asked. Naruto was now in shock. He couldn't believe he was a demon.

_'He must not have heard the part about a seal and a kunai.'_ Bardock thought. "Naruto you aren't the demon. What's sealed inside of you is. Though I doubt it is a real demon because of the hypnotic genjutsu it was under when it attacked the village 4 years ago when you were born. And hokage if you remember the law you will remember that only 5 people can tell Naruto what is sealed in him, and I'm one of those 5."

"That damned civilian council forced me to tell the village. They were scared of him, but more scared about what you would do to them. So they waited until they heard you were out on a mission then made me tell everyone. It was for the good of everyone and it was the Yondaime's wish for the jinchuriki to be seen as a hero to the village." The Hokage replied.

"They forced you because you gave them too much power. And how are you going to stand there and lie to my face and tell me it was for the betterment of the village. You use the Yondaime as a reason, but we both know this isn't being seen as a hero. You make me sick sometimes Hiruzen. Come on, Naruto. We are going home." Bardock told Naruto.

"Yes brother." Naruto replied then grabbed Bardock's hand and they walked to the Gama compound. Hiruzen just stood there in shock after what Bardock yelled. _'You are right Bardock; I have used Minato as an excuse as well as the village.' Hiruzen thought._ Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown into the room making all the ANBU in the room ready for battle until they saw who it was. All the ANBU bowed suddenly.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what's got you so down?" A figure said from in front of the window. The figure stood basically in front of the sun, so it was hard for anyone to see who it was, but Hiruzen recognized the voice.

"Oh nothing, but where is your wife or daughter, Jiraiya." Hiruzen said.

"At the compound, they wanted to see their home after 5 years of being away." Jiraiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Gama compound<span>**

When the duo made it inside of the compound gates, they heard a noise from the main house and in one of the other houses. Bardock instantly knew who it was. He took out his swords ran towards the main house leaving Naruto to watch the trail of dust. As Naruto was walking towards where Bardock went he heard Bardock yell, "No. No. No. No. No. Mom. You and dad were moved to the guest houses, because I need this house to raise Naruto."

"Don't talk to your mother that way Bardock. You can easily raise Naruto in another house." A female voice yelled back.

"Mom don't make me release Futago Gurīnsandā."

"Then don't make me transform."

"Fine I'll take one of the guest homes."

"Good boy." With that Naruto finally made it to the biggest house in the compound and opened the door to see a blonde woman who looked in her twenties talking to Bardock.

"Oh. Hello there. You must be Naruto. I'm Bardock's mother." She told Naruto with a friendly smile. Naruto was confused, because she looked around the same age as Bardock. She had blonde almost white hair that went down past her shoulders. She had a green sleeveless jacket and on the back of it there was a red circle with the kanji for gamble on it. She also had a violet diamond on her forehead. She had a grey robe on under the jacket. She also had a white sword at her hip. "I'm Tsunade Senju-Gama. Your godmother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For anyone that wants to know how Tsunade looks. She looks like whatever is at this link. ( . ) just without the shield or skirt. For anyone that wants to know where this story is headed. You will find out in a year or so. This story will get so much more action packed in a couple of chapters. The next few chapters are about Naruto fitting in wit the Gama family and starting his training. I'm the One and I say bye.<strong>


End file.
